themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Found
Found is the first book in The Missing Series written by Margaret Peterson Haddix. It was released on April 21, 2008. Found introduces main characters Jonah Skidmore, Chip Winston, Katherine Skidmore, and JB. It is succeeded by Sent. Synopsis One night a plane appeared out of nowhere, the only passengers aboard: thirty-six babies. As soon as they were taken off the plane, it vanished. Now, thirteen years later, two of those children are receiving sinister messages, and they begin to investigate their past. Their quest to discover where they really came from leads them to a conspiracy that reaches from the far past to the distant future—and will take them hurtling through time. In this exciting new series, bestselling author Margaret Peterson Haddix brings an element of suspense that will keep readers on the edge of their seats. Extended Summary While playing basketball with his best friend, Chip Winston, Jonah receives a mysterious letter saying that he is "one of the missing". Soon after, he finds out that Chip received the same letter earlier that day. After Chip finds out from his fathers that he's adopted, the two of them break into a safe at Chip's house and find the name and contact info of FBI agent James Reardon. Jonah later asks his own father about his adoption, who mentions the same name. Jonah and Katherine join their parents in meeting Reardon at his office, however Reardon is unwilling to share any meaningful details regarding Jonah's past. During the meeting, Jonah goes to the washroom where he runs into a strange janitor who tells him to memorize the contents of the file folder that "will" be on Reardon's desk. Jonah distracts Reardon while Katherine photographs all its contents. They enlarge the pictures at Chip's house and find the contents organized into two lists, one titled Witnesses, and one titled Survivors which includes Jonah's and Chip's names. Katherine and Chip call every name on the Witnesses list, however, they are rejected by everybody they call. A few days later, Chip receives a letter from one of the witnesses he previously called, who tells him to meet at the Liston Public Library. At the library, they meet a former gate agent named Angela DuPre, who tells them she saw a plane carrying 36 babies appear out of thin air thirteen years ago. The FBI were unable to determine the origin of the plane so they decided to outright deny the event and forced all the witnesses to do the same. Angela tells them she refused to do so, and lost her job as a result. She also tells them she believes the event was caused by time travel, which Jonah and Chip reject. Their meeting is interrupted when a violent man attempts to attack them, however he is restrained by the strange janitor from the FBI office, who they nickname JB. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip escape through a window before seeing Angela disappear into thin air. Shortly afterward, Jonah and Chip are invited to an adoption conference at Clarksville Valley High School. Katherine joins them at the conference, and discovers that all the Missing Children were intentionally put into the same group. Katherine sneaks into the group by pretending to Daniella McCarthy, who is absent from the conference. The group is led to a nearby cave and locked inside, where the group's leaders, Gary Payne and Grant Hodge, reveal their intentions to kidnap them all and sell them in the future, including Katherine who later reveals she isn't Daniella McCarthy. However, JB and Angela arrive at the cave and argue with Gary and Hodge about what to do with the children, with JB wanting to send the children to their "rightful places" in history. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip decide to trust JB and Angela, and successfully overpower Gary and Hodge, ending with JB sending them to Time Prison. The kids are seemingly safe until JB betrays Jonah and abruptly sends Chip and Alex to the past. Jonah and Katherine grab onto Chip at the last second before he disappears, causing them to be sent back in time with him, and leaving JB visibly worried over the threat of them ruining time. Characters * Angela DuPre * Monique Waters * Jonah Skidmore * Chip Winston * Katherine Skidmore * Lin Skidmore * Michael Skidmore * JB * James Reardon * Daniella McCarthy * Gary Payne * Grant Hodge * Andrea Crowell * Curtis Rathbone * Alex Polchak * Emily Quinn Category:Book